The forgotten Gemstone
by bluey9
Summary: A thousand years ago, a powerful goddess erased her own memories. Now, she must join forces with Artemis Fowl to recover her missing memories and prevent an evil entity from repeating the sins of the past. In the process of re-editing chapters 1-3
1. Chapter 1

Artemis Fowl fanfiction

Author's note: This is my first fan fiction ever. And I'm really sorry if there are some mistakes in my story… Actually, I think there are plenty of them… I hope you'll still like it.

The forgotten Gemstone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl! I just borrowed it from Eion Colfer… He wouldn't mind. Oh… But I do own Amber, and probably the other characters not mentioned in the book.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 part a: The end of a thousand years**

_The Universe is filled with secrets that are unknown to mankind._

_One of the secrets was a place called, Lafraj. The land was divided into two kingdoms. They were the Lafgara and the Demovian kingdom._

_The two never really considered each other as two uniting kingdoms, because of their differences._

_The Lafgara's, were people who cared about the things surrounding Lafraj, while the Demovians, were people who wouldn't even care for others or the land that they were living in. _

_Because of these differences a war broke out. _

_The Demovians wanted to have possession of all the land, and if possible even their neighboring kingdom. The Lafgara people were enraged about such declaration, and decided that they have to fight back against the demovians._

_It was a gruesome scene. Two kingdoms tearing each others flesh._

_I have to stop them! However, If I use my powers, wouldn't it kill all of them?_

_However, it must be done._

_I have watched them grow; now I have to watch them disappear._

_I cast a spell to the land of Lafraj, and instantly everything turned into dust. Both my people were screaming in pain, while they too turn into dust._

_I witnessed it all but I could not stop it. Instead, I closed my eyes while everything vanished. _

_I lifted up my hands and chanted a powerful spell._

_I placed it onto my heart and said,_

_"I will slumber for thousands of years and when I wake up I will have no recollection of my past. For the pain in my heart must be forgotten. When the spell wears off, then I will be reawakened and prevent another war from happening."_

_As her last tear dropped, she turned into a gemstone and fell down to earth._

* * *

_**Ireland present day**_

Artemis Fowl was planning one of his ingenious schemes, yet again.

But this time it was different. This time he was doing it for the good of others and not just for himself… Well, maybe a little. Actually, he's not sure if it's for a good cause.

Technically, he was still stealing, but on the other hand the person that his trying to steal to deserved it anyway.

His conscience was fighting against his logical thinking. It really infuriates him

Butler caught a glimpse of his young master from the front-rear vision. What he saw was an expressionless kid, who was sitting at the back of the car; looking out of the window.

_Maybe Artemis should have a friend his own age. The, "I'm-so-smart-to-be-your-friend thing", must have made this kid really lonely._ Butler thought to himself.

'What is it, Butler?' Artemis nonchalantly asked.

Butler shifted his vision back towards the road. Unfortunately, Artemis wasn't pleased about being ignored.

Artemis was still waiting for a reply,

'Well, Butler what is it?' He coldly asked staring from the front rear vision, where he can see Butler's face.

He knows that his bodyguard was concerned about him. A little white-lie should do the trick.

"Very well, I assure you that I'm perfectly fine. The truth is that I was just evaluating about our next scheme."

Butler still didn't reply. _Was this a sign of peace?_ Artemis thought.

However, Butler's face showed disappointment,

'Artemis, I thought you promised your father, that from now on you would stay away from illegal ventures.

Artemis sighed.

Maybe he should lessen Butler's salary, but that would be too cruel of him. After all, Butler was only stating the moral facts.

When Artemis rescued his father from the Russian mafia, he thought that things would go back to the way it was. Artemis Junior thought that his father would still be the same man whose own priority was to live in the family motto.

Instead, Artemis saw a changed man. His father no longer cared about gaining wealth. No, he has decided that he will priorities what really matters to him… his family.

'_**And what about you, Arty? Will you make the journey with me? When the moment comes will you take your chance to be a hero?'**_** ***

His father's question remained etched in Artemis' mind. He didn't know what to make of it.

If his father finds out what Artemis has been up to, he would be disappointed.

However, he doesn't have any choice. The plan must proceed no matter what.

To save Artemis from Butler's guilt-tripping, he decided to stay quiet for the rest of the journey.

* * *

_**Mr. James Brax's Mansion**_

'Ah, what a lovely gemstone you are', said a delighted Mr. James Brax . 'I bet that thing inside you is worth a lot of dollar?'

He was quite amused with the gemstone. He knew that ambers were very common. Yet, the one he was holding was different from all the other gemstones. It has something special within it. But it wasn't any ancient insect or anything. No, it was much better than that.

It contained a white pearl, which was emitting a sheer white light.

It was simply exquisite. It made him forget any harsh-action that he had made to acquire such a rare object. Besides, when he sees something his interested in, he makes sure he gets it.

'I'm just so glad I got you first', smiled Mr. Brax.

A knocked on the door suddenly interrupted his joyous celebration. It was his manservant, Ralph.

He was holding the main house's telephone. Whoever was on the other line had specifically indicated the manservant, that the call was of upmost- importance.

'Mr. Brax, someone wants to speak with you on the telephone.' The manservant stated.

He gave his manservant an annoyed gesture which meant that he will take the call.

The manservant acted quickly and handed Mr. Brax the phone,

'The caller said, he was one of your business associates,' and with that the manservant left the room.

Mr. Brax merrily answered the phone, 'Hello? This is James Brax speaking.'

* * *

_**Fowl Manor**_

After a long-silent trip, Artemis was just glad to have finally arrived at Fowl manor.

Now that he was home, he could quickly execute the first step of his plan.

Butler had momentarily stopped the car in front of the gate. He had to check every precaution before they could go in. As Artemis' bodyguard puts it, '_It's better to be safe than sorry'_.

Butler looked at Artemis, a sign that he had to stay where he was until his return.

Artemis found the gesture a tad bothersome; he doesn't need to be told.

Before he could even voice out his complaint, Butler was already out of the car.

Artemis let out a sigh of defeat. To occupy himself, he took out his phone and activated an encrypted number that would make his number anonymous.

Not even the phone company can trace the location of the caller thanks to a little bit of fairy technology, which he had installed. Then he took another device, this time it was to change his voice. Such device was necessary. Artemis wouldn't want any business-minded adult to hang-up on a 14 year-old.

He swiftly dialed the desired number and waited for it to ring.

After three rings, someone finally answered,

'Brax residence, how may I help you?' said the man on the other line.

Artemis opened his mouth and said the words in a different voice,

'Yes, this is one of Mr. Brax business associate, it is important that you take this call to him. I would like to talk about some important matters with him.'

The man answered politely, 'Yes, right away.'

Artemis could hear the man walking stride towards the intended recipient.

Artemis' voice changer was a complete success. As expected from a boy-genius.

'Hello, this is James Brax speaking.' The recipient finally answered.

Artemis could tell the excitement by the tone of his voice, but he knew it wasn't because he called, it was something else.

'Well, Mr. Brax you sound happy today. What's the occasion?' Artemis asked.

Mr. Brax replied, 'Oh, nothing of such importance'.

But it wasn't the answer Artemis wanted. He knew Mr. Brax was trying his best to hide something, but being Artemis, he already knew what it was.

There was a short pause. Finally, Mr. Brax continued on,

'Ah, yes. You have some business to deal with me?' Mr. Brax said. Artemis knew that Mr. Brax wanted the conversation to be overand done with, so he went straight to the point,

"Yes, it's about a certain possession of yours, that I am interested about.' Artemis said coldly. 'I want the amber that is in your possession.'

Artemis could hear Mr. Brax punching the table on the other side of the line. He knew that the old gentleman on the other line wasn't happy with such statement.

Mr. Brax was now wary of the mysterious person. With a trembling voice; the excitement faded from his tone, he asked,

'How did you know about the amber gemstone?'

Artemis smirked, 'Well, it could be that I'm a good guesser.'

He could tell that Mr. Brax was trembling,

'What do you want?' his tone changed from worried to fear.

Artemis blatantly answered,

'At the 2nd of August at midnight, your priced possession will disappear from your mansion.'

He heard the man shouting violently on the other line. Artemis was getting annoyed with the old man's pointless babbling.

He decided to terminate the conversation, before he loses his hearing.

* * *

Butler finally returned in the car after a few minutes of searching. By the time he finished, it was obvious that the Irish youth's mood turned to a pleasant one.

Artemis was now busy typing on his computer.

Butler asked, 'How did it go?'

Artemis, who was still typing replied, 'Yes, about that can you make sure that all the equipments are ready when we visit Mr. Brax's resident.'

Butler lifted an eyebrow and said, 'Let me guess you warned the old man?'

Artemis imperturbably nodded.

Butler gave Artemis a disappointing look and said,

'You haven't changed at all. Last time, you dragged me to steal the fairy thief from the most secure bank in the world, in daylight! And now you want to steal something from someone that you know will be expecting us?'

Artemis finally stopped typing and confronted Butler's comment,

'You don't have to remind me of those successful schemes that we did together. And besides, aren't we doing this for the good of mankind?'

'Well, I hope I don't get arthritis from trying to save the universe or I'll complain about getting my salary in advance." Butler scoffed to his young master.

Artemis just gave Butler a, 'we-will-see' look, as they entered Fowl Manor.

To be continued.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully, you've enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews are much appreciated. Furthermore, I am now in the process of re-editing chapter 1 part b

*** Artemis' father quote from the Eternity Code.**


	2. Chapter 1 part b

The forgotten Gemstone

**Disclamer: Artemis Fowl is not mine. *sad* **

A/N: This is the re-edited version. Sorry, it was kinda late when I did this...so... *Yawn* Zzzzz

**Mulch:** What the mud girl was trying to say was... ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**Chapter 1 part b: The end of a thousand years**

**Mr. James Brax's Mansion**

'Grrrr! whoever that man was I'm going to pulverize him to tidbits!' said an angered Mr. Brax.

He ranged his bell furiously to call his manservant,

'Ralph! Ralph! Where the hell are you? Come here immediately!'

Ralph came rushing through the hallway. He knew that the furious screaming was a bad omen, and if he didn't attend to his master he'll sure get spat on his face.

'Coming, Sir!' said the frightened servant.

Maybe he should retire and let the next manservant suffer.

Ralph nervously opened the door. He quivered behind the door, protecting his frame behind the door… Just in case.

'You called, Sir?' Ralph asked half-heartedly

His master lifted one of his eyebrows and said,

'Didn't you hear me screaming? Of course, I called you, deaf goat.' Mr. Brax said with a temper.

Ralph was irritated with the comment. The only thing holding him back was his salary, it was quite good.

'Yes sir. I'm very sorry.' He replied back.

'Fine, Ralph I forgive you', said Mr. Brax in an annoyed tone.

Ralph was astonished with his master's forgiving attitude. Maybe the therapy was working after all.

The manservant set aside his questions in his head and asked,

'Why did you call for me, sir?'

Mr. Brax stared at him coldly sending shivers down the manservant's spine. Ralph hated that look; he knew that his master was up to no good.

'I want you to call the greatest security installer there is.'

Ralph immediately responded, 'alright, Mr. Brax I'll find someone right away'

Just as Ralph was about to go, the gemstone's pearl glowed bright red. Mr. Brax caught a glimpse of it and suddenly had a strange feeling.

His mouth opened, and suddenly words came out of it.

'R…Ralph,' stammered Mr. Brax. He really didn't want to call his manservant, but something was urging him to do so.

'Yes, Mr. Brax? Is there something else you want me to do?' asked Ralph.

Mr. Brax was sweating. He was fighting back.

He had no control over his own body.

He wanted to tell Ralph, but all that came out was…

"You're fired!"

* * *

**Fowl Manor**

Artemis decided to walk to his room and examine the blue prints that he had acquired.

The blue prints contained all the rooms and possible routes to Mr. James Brax's Mansion. He should memorize all of it, in case they get lost… In case. Yeah right, as if he would.

Then he took out a fairy communicator, which Holly gave to him. Maybe, he should say hello to his fairy friend and to the elf's uncanny sidekick, Mr. Diggums. He turned on the power, and soon a man's face appeared on the communicator.

'Yup, Mulch here! What's up, mud boy?'

Artemis was shocked to see Mulch's big face on the other side of the screen.

Plus, he was munching his food unpleasantly, if you could call it food.

'Hello, Mr. Diggums. Is it alright if I speak to Miss Short?' said Artemis, who was trying to adjust to the dwarf's unmannered ways.

Mulch sighed, grudgingly handing over the communicator to Holly.

She took the communicator out of Mulch Diggums hands,

'Hey. Is this about business, or did you just want to see Mulch munch?' Holly jokingly replied.

She started laughing at her own joke. Mulch, on the other hand didn't find it funny at all.

Artemis didn't have time for jokes. But he went along with it.

'Hmmm… I think I would choose the first option. I really have no interest in other past-time.'

Right, that should do it.

Mulch was about to punch the screen where he could see Artemis, but Holly stopped him.

Then she concentrated back to the conversation

'Ok, what do you want?' asked Holly, who was now getting annoyed.

She knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Artemis attempted an innocent smile,

'Do not fret, Miss Short. I just want a simple favor. But first I want you and Mulch to come here to Fowl Manor on the 2nd of August. Then I'll tell you.'

Holly didn't persist on asking the boy for further details, because there was no point in asking.

'Fine. Both Mulch and I will be there on that day.' She replied with a suspicious look on her face.

Artemis, once-more attempted a friendly-warm smile, but Holly wouldn't be fooled by that smile.

'Then this conversation is now over. That is all I have in my agenda. Goodbye, Miss Short.' He concluded.

He then switched the communicator off.

* * *

**Mr. James Brax's Mansion**

After firing Ralph, he seemed to have gone back to normal.

He tried to explain to his manservant that he didn't mean what he said to him before. But Ralph didn't take anything of it and left.

He then had to do all calls, which his ex- manservant was supposed to do.

He looked into his black book, which contains all the illegal contacts that he had in the past.

While flicking through the pages, he stumbled upon the name Rex Dunmore. He was somehow familiar with the name.

Of course, He was one of the best experts when it comes to securing priceless collections. He immediately dialed Rex's number on his phone and waited for it to ring.

Finally, someone picked it up. He immediately noticed that the voice belonged to Rex.

'Rex? I need your help with a little problem.' Mr. Brax said without hesitation.

The phone on the other line crackled, but finally the person answered.

'Yo! Is it you James? I haven't heard from you for ages. What is it that you want?'

He was glad that Rex was one of his illegal associates, or he would have gone crazy by now.

Mr. Brax went on.

'I need you to do a job for me. Someone is threatening to steal my precious belonging away from me.'

The other man from the line became silent for two seconds.

'Alright, I'll help you, but you know the cost.' Rex replied mischievously.

He knew Rex would say that. But he would give anything to protect his gemstone.

'Fine, Rex. But I want you here, immediately.' He said in an authoritative tone.

Mr. Brax heard Rex sigh.

Both of them decided to end the conversation.

* * *

**Fowl Manor (2nd of August)**

This was the day Artemis had been waiting for.

He couldn't wait to see the old man's horrified expression, when he realises that his gemstone has disappeared from him.

However, Artemis was now growing more impatient from waiting for Holly and Mulch to show up in his room.

He knew they were going to be delayed, but he couldn't execute his plans without them.

They were, after all part of the big plan.

Suddenly, the window opened.

Artemis saw Holly pulling herself in through the window, followed by Mulch, who was struggling miserably.

After Mulch's successful climb, he immediately started complaining.

'I'm a dwarf that digs, not climb!' Mulch said while panting.

Holly ignored Mulch and looked at Artemis. Her mood had not improved at all.

'Alright, you better explain the situation or I'm not going to participate.' Holly threatened.

'Be patient, Miss Short. I was just about to explain it to you.' Artemis answered in a business-like manner.

He then moved to his laptop, logged on and showed Holly and Mulch the plan.

'Alright, this is the item that we need to retrieve from business millionaire, Mr. Brax.'

He showed them the object, which was the Amber gemstone.

Holly and Mulch were both amazed.

'I don't know why, but I have a strange feeling that the item has magical forces inside it.'

Artemis quickly gave Holly an unsurprised look and said,

'I know Miss Short. That's why I need your cooperation. I know that the gemstone is not safe in the hands of that guy.'

Holly crossed her arms together.

Artemis did have a point. Who knows what that gemstone could do?

With that in mind, Holly really didn't have a choice. Hopefully, she was making the right choice.

'Ok. I'm in, and so is Mulch', Holly said in defeat.

Then she pointed her finger at Mulch, who was busy eating a sandwich.

Mulch accidentally drop the sandwich, and looked at Holly furiously.

'What… You can't just say that I'm in! I'm an individual and I can decide for myself!'

Holly rolled her eyes.

'Mulch, were partners. There is no "I" in team', replied Holly, who was already crossed.

Mulch noticed her reaction and decided that it was best not to irritate her any further.

Artemis wasn't pleased with being interrupted. He cleared his throat, which seemed to have caught the attention of both creatures.

'Now that you've both have your warm-ups. I would like to move on with the mission.'

Artemis showed them the structure plan of the mansion. He turned to face Holly and Mulch.

'I would like to have your full attention now. I don't want to repeat myself, because the more I try to explain the more time we waste."

Holly gave a slight grin on her face. There are things that will never change.

'Then shall we proceed?' Artemis said as he turned back to his laptop.

'Ok. Mud boy, shoot!' Holly insisted.

* * *

**Mr. Brax's Mansion**

_**2nd of August**_

This was the day that Mr. Brax was dreading for.

He would never give up his gemstone. No, He would never let it happen. That was why he called Rex, so that he could put security all over the mansion.

After the installment, he roamed around the house with Rex, just to check if all of Rex's junks would really work.

He then stopped, when he noticed a little bug hanging from the ceiling.

'Oh… don't tell me that's one of yours?' asked Mr. Brax with a quizzical look to match.

Rex gave him a, "you- don't- know?" look and then started to laugh.

'Hahaha! Mr. Brax, I assure you that I'm smarter when it comes to camouflaging video-cams and other sorts of spy items, and especially traps.' Rex boasted.

'I suggest that some rest would really help you, just leave everything to me.'

Mr. Brax was actually really exhausted, so he took the advice.

Artemis was already waiting outside Mr. Brax's house, preparing all the gadgets that they would need to pass all the securities that had been installed by Mr. Brax's friend, Rex.

He had predicted that Mr. Brax would come crawling to Rex, and ask for his help.

Artemis had already fixed this little problem.

When he found out that Mr. Brax hired Rex, Artemis assigned Butler as one of Rex's employee.

It's just a matter of finding out what and where Rex installed all the traps.

Artemis gave Butler a signal that they were all ready to go.

Butler responded to Artemis by giving him "thumbs- up".

Holly, who had also received the signal, patted Mulch to start digging a hole so they could enter the mansion undetected.

Mulch really hated it, when he always had to do the hard stuff. However, he doesn't have a choice.

He opened up his jaws, and started the digging-process.

Of course, Holly's job wasn't as fun as the others. The only thing she had to do was to mesmerize anyone that was blocking their way.

As Mulch finished tunneling, all three followed his lead.

After a long and excruciating walk underground, they finally saw light at the end of the tunnel. Artemis, Butler and Holly all put their heads out together to breath the fresh air.

Mulch noticed there reactions and said,

'Geez, you guys are all acting like a bunch of corpses trying to get out from the grave'. He said an annoyed look on his face.

Artemis who had by now recovered answered.

'No, Mr. Mulch. I appreciate everything that you've done for us', giving Mulch a pat on the shoulders.

Mulch found this very awkward; you don't see the mud boy doing this everyday.

Maybe he had become soft over the past years. Or could it be that the gas underground was affecting his brain.

Either way, it was still weird.

Mulched shake-off Artemis' hand and said,

'Well, Mr. Touchy. I forgive you, so…What's next in your plan list?' while he marveled over the luxurious room they were in.

'And where the hell are we?' he added.

Artemis quickly answered Mulch's questions,

'We are in Mr. Brax's guest room. Don't worry he doesn't have a guest right now. I think it's just us.' He smirked.

Then he started to walk out of the room.

Butler checked that the coast was clear, and signaled his hands to others to follow him. They all looked up and saw bugs hanging on the ceiling.

Mulch interrupted and said,

'Those bugs look fishy to me.'

Artemis swiftly took out his phone from his pocket and started typing encrypted messages. The encrypted message was distributed, which in turn deterred the internal system of the little cam bugs.

He pressed the final key. Suddenly all the bugs sparked, and then fell down one by one on the ground, as Artemis and his gang passed them.

Holly tugged Artemis' suit and asked,

'Wouldn't that alert the person watching the security footage?'

Artemis, who was unfazed by Holly's question, replied back,

'I'm already ahead of you, Miss Short. I simply put an earlier footage of the whole mansion, so it would look like everything is normal.'

'Hacking into the security-cam was really simple. This Rex fellow was not so great after all.' He arrogantly added.

Holly really hated it when Artemis shows-off.

Holly's train of thoughts were interrupted when Mulch spoke,

"Artemis one. Holly nil" He started laughing.

Holly, who was fuming decided to kick Mulch's behind. Mulch gave a small yelp, so no one would notice, and decided to curse Holly at the top of his head.

Then Artemis gave a deadly stare, telling them to be quiet. He would not allow such thing to compromise the mission.

Seeing Artemis was in a harsh mood. Mulch and Holly decided to behave once again and started to keep track of Artemis and Butler.

They have all safetly passed the guards, thanks to Holly's Mesmer, and all the traps thanks to Artemis.

Finally, there was only one task left on Artemis' list. It was to get the Amber gemstone.

Successfully eradicating Mr. Brax's traps have finally allowed them to get near to the gemstone.

Artemis' calculations were right, when he saw that the gemstone was encased in a transparent glass. He was sure that the casing was surrounded by lasers.

Artemis told the others to look outside for guards, while he attempts to disable the red laser light surrounding the gemstone.

Of course he was already aware of this. All he needed to do was transfer a virus to the security software to completely disarm it.

Artemis headed to the main-security computer and plugged his laptop into it. Then codes started to appear.

One by one the number stops, until he got 10 codes. The lasers were successfully disabled, leaving the gemstone exposed for the taking.

Artemis gave out a triumphant smile. It was time to retrieve his prize. The old man's main mistake was that he had underestimated Artemis Fowl Junior.

He moved closer to the gemstone and took out the transparent glass to examine it.

It was marvelous, alright. He had never seen a gemstone that glows eminently. Artemis decided to transfer the gemstone into his briefcase.

All of a sudden he noticed a shadow behind him. Artemis felt a handgun aimed at his neck.

'Ah. Mr. Brax, what a pleasant surprise'. Artemis said, while putting his hands up.

Mr. Brax however did not take the greeting so lightly. He irritatingly pointed the gun at Artemis' temple.

'You're just a kid! But that doesn't mean I can't kill you'. Mr. Brax said maliciously.

Artemis faced Mr. Brax, which made the gun point at his forehead.

'I knew that you wouldn't hesitate killing anyone that was attempting to steal your gemstone.' Artemis replied coldly.

_Buy yourself some time Artemis. Keep distracting him._ Artemis thought to himself.

Out of a corner of his eyes, Artemis saw a small shadow coming near them. He then gave a small smile to Mr. Brax.

'Too bad you can't kill me.' Artemis said calmly.

'Watch me, kid'. Mr. Brax said with a hint of threat in his voice.

Mr. Brax held the trigger, but the shadow jump right at him and shot him first.

And guess who it was. Holly!

Mr. Brax fell down to the floor. Artemis looked down at him, and then at Holly.

Holly gave Artemis a quick wink.

'Is this is also part of my job? Saving your ass?' Holly joked.

Artemis ignored the joke; focusing his attention to Holly's gun.

Holly noticed this and said,

'Oh, don't worry I didn't kill him. I just paralyzed him.'

Artemis was surprised on the effect it had on Mr. Brax. Holly became aware that Artemis was interested was about it.

'It was one of Foaly's new inventions'. Holly added.

Artemis was surely not surprised about that.

'Ok. Then I guess it's time for us to exit'. He concluded.

Artemis opened the only window in the room. While Butler prepared safety ropes for there descend.

Artemis already deactivated the trap that was installed earlier from the window. He then looked at Holly.

'Ladies first', said Artemis, while bowing down to Holly and leading her to the window.

'What a grand exit were having. I was expecting more from you'. Holly sarcastically told Artemis.

Holly went for it, and came down safely. Next was Butler, then Mulch. Artemis was the last one to come down.

When they were sure that the area was secure, Mulch started to dig there way out to freedom.

Everyone jumped into the hole and started there long journey below ground.

At last, they were out of the mansion.

They had successfully retrieved the gemstone and escaped Mr. Brax's Mansion.

The only thing left to do was to go back to Fowl Manor.

* * *

**On the highway**

Artemis was quite impressed on how easy it was to infiltrate Mr. Brax's Mansion. He guessed that Mr. Brax was probably not expecting Artemis' fairy friends.

Who wouldn't?

Artemis looked at the content of the briefcase, and of course it was the Amber.

It wasn't glowing like it was when he saw it in the mansion.

Suddenly, a sudden drowsiness hit Artemis. His surroundings became blurry.

Artemis Fowl slowly drifted to sleep.

Artemis woke up to find that he was transported to a very dark place.

Everything was dark, and nothing seemed to be around except for a girl standing far away from him.

He couldn't really see her face, because she wasn't facing him. All he could see was the beautiful gown she was wearing. It was full of sparkling gemstones.

Furthermore, her long straight golden hair was luminously fighting the dark surrounding her.

As Artemis was observing her, he heard a voice,

'_It is time. This is the end of a thousand years. I will now be reawakened.'_

After that, the voice faded.

This left Artemis confused. His brain couldn't process what was happening.

Out of nowhere a familiar voice could be heard. This time it was saying his name.

'Artemis…'

'Artemis. Wake up… Hey!'

It was Holly. Artemis realised that he fell asleep and that all that he saw was a dream.

Holly just stared at him.

'Why were you talking in your sleep? And what do you mean by, "I will now be reawakened?"' asked a confused Holly.

Artemis was also baffled, yet his eyes were focused on the gemstone.

Maybe, the gemstone has something to do with his dream.

Artemis mumbled,

'_W_ho is going to be reawakened?'

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: I'll tell you who's going to be reawakened... ME! Hahahahaha...ha. Ok, not funny. Anyways Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**Artemis:** She hasn't had enough sleep, so her behaviour is a bit unstable.

**Bluey9:** Hey! Who are you calling unstable? *glares at Artemis*

**Butler:** You better not mess with the fanfic writer, Artemis.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry If it's a bit short. I was so busy doing my assignments I still haven't finished them that I totally forgot about it. Well here it is anyway

Excerpt from Artemis fowl's diary disk 2 encrypted

_I have been disturbed by a dream, which might have some connection with the _

_gemstone that we took from businessman, Mr. James Brax. As far as I can remember I was standing in a place surrounded by darkness. Suddenly a girl appeared in front of me. I couldn't really describe her frontal features as she wasn't facing directly at me. The most unusual thing might have been a voice telling me about a certain individual being reawakened. Now I have not clearly confirmed this with anyone, because I don't want any of them; including my parents to worry about me. And besides, I don't want to have another heart to heart chat with my school counselor, Dr. Po. No, I don't want to sit with those counselors that slap their certificates to people and telling them that they know what their doing. Anyway, I would probably just tell Butler, for I trust that he will keep this matter as a secret like the others. I have to act quickly and solve the riddle that has been laid in front of me. I, Artemis Fowl will unravel the mystery that lies within that gemstone._

Artemis was as usual in his room, observing the gemstone that was resting on his palm.

For 30 minutes he spent most of it by looking intensely to the gemstone and for that 30 minutes wasted, the only thing he noticed was the pearl glowing red inside.

"Interesting" said the Irish youth.

He wondered how the gem could generate such intense colour. Then a whisper came floating into his ears.

"It's red because there is so much power locked in it."

Artemis was surprised. Then he noticed that the voice was a female. A random thought was processed through his brain. Could that voice be the girl that was in his dream?

"Yes, I am the girl that kept appearing in your dreams."

Artemis nodded. He had a hunch that she was speaking to him through mind reading. But the question is… Where is she?

"So tell me… If you kept appearing in my dreams, then that means you need my help. I'm I not correct?" Though, Artemis knew that he was never wrong.

The mysterious female voice chuckled,

"Why are you asking me? As far as I know your mind is telling me that it already knows the answer."

Artemis gave a small sigh and said,

"Well, of course I know the answer. And if you wouldn't mind would you keep your mind reading to yourself."

"Very well, then…" said the mysterious female voice as she vanished.

Artemis gave a little sigh of relief. He sure wish he wouldn't have to deal with her annoying mind reading again, for the next time they meet he would make sure that she appears in front of him for a real chat.

As Artemis was ready to begin his work, a voice appeared again.

"Artemis… Artemis! Wake up!''

The Irish youth was sure that the voice belonged to Butler. But why does he want him to wake up, when he already is… Unless…

He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Butler.

"Hello, Butler. What made you come?"

Butler just gave Artemis a quizzical look and answered,

"Well, I was doing my routine and was just passing by, when I heard you talking with someone. Of course, I knocked but you didn't answer and when I opened the door… Well, you were kind of talking to yourself in your dreams, so I woke you up."

Artemis was astonished. The dream looked real. He can't believed he was fooled, and by someone he can't see.

"I appreciate your concern, Butler. But what you did wasn't really necessary. In fact I was really talking to someone.

Butler raised one eyebrow and said,

"So you're telling me that you have a third eye?

"Of course not and I doubt that I have any" said Artemis in annoyance.

"Alright, so who are you talking to, then?"

Artemis faced the window looking out at the great view.

"She was the girl that kept appearing in my dreams. She told me that the gemstone had great powers restored in it."

Butler looked at the glass window where he could see the youth's expression. Artemis looked serious through the glass. Does he really want to know what that gemstone really contains?

"Don't worry Butler. I won't do anything about it yet. You can go back now and finish your routine."

He just gave Artemis a nod and headed for the door, still disturbed. As he was about to leave, he turned around again to Artemis.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Your Mother wants a little bit of a chat with you in the living room.

As soon as he finished his sentence, he opened the door and left.

Artemis looked blankly at the door. What could possibly be the little chatting be all about?

"Well, then. I need to have a little meeting with my Mother. Until then, please don't try and escape."

He gave a quick glance at the gemstone and he too headed for the door.

As soon as Artemis was out the gem glowed, and a voice suddenly filled the whole room.

"Was he being funny? I'm a gem for crying out loud!"

Outside, Artemis slowly closed the knob, and headed for the living room with a smile on his face.

A/N: I told you that it was going to be short. When I finish my assignments maybe I can do chapter 3. Well, basically things are starting to unravel. Sorry for having it so short…


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I know I haven't continued doing this story for a long time, but school was hectic that I didn't have the time to continue… But this is it then. Enjoy.

Artemis strolled down the long hallway to meet his mother, but his mind was still clouded with intrigue about the mysterious girl, who told him about the unlimited power the gemstone can produce.

His mind was so captive that he actually walked passed the living room.

sigh "I need to stop doing that…"

The Irish youth wanted to keep his embarrassing moment to himself, but he knew that any minute now someone would know…

"I saw that", said Amber, while she chuckle.

Artemis in the other hand wasn't delighted and interrupted Amber's chuckling moment.

"I don't really appreciate you observing me and reading my mind. As a human, I think you should understand that I need my privacy." He said, as his voice echoed in the empty hallway.

Artemis thought the long pause meant that she understood… but boy was he wrong.

"I really wouldn't understand human privacy, because I'm not human and besides, even if I wanted to stop, I couldn't help it.

"That's the problem with creatures, when they have too much power…" Artemis said with a tone of annoyance.

"Well… I'm very sorry!" said Amber in frustration. "I'll try to leave you alone for the meantime, as I have better things to do than read your pathetic mind.

In an instant, Artemis couldn't hear or feel her presence anymore.

While Artemis was occupied with his mother, Amber, on the other hand was occupied about her plans with Artemis.

"I need to do something to talk to him properly, or I'll never fulfill the prophecy." She said, as she cupped her face into her hands.

Suddenly, an idea came rushing through her mind. Since Artemis' mind wanted to meet her so badly, why not do it?

"Alright, Artemis, be ready to meet me face to face." She said with a glint of smile on her face.

Amber started to chant her spells. As she chants, a light started to appear all around her. As she continues to chant, the gemstone was also getting the same reaction.

"Mother, I've already informed you that I am happy staying here in the manor. I can assure you that it doesn't bother me if you and father spend your time together, at Sicily.

As far as I'm concern, it is a great idea for you two to enjoy yourself as a couple, rather than bring me and just be a bother..."

He knows that his effort on convincing his mother for him to stay was not really helping and was far away from the word, "victory"… Maybe he needs to improvise a little.

"And I also have this project to finish, which is utterly infuriating me, as it is hard to figure out. I highly even doubt that I would finish it in time."

That sounded more believable. Schoolwork must have been the best way to make his Mother realize that his Son needed the time in the world... Though, it was hardly any sweat.

But he wasn't lying about the work he has to do. The only lie that he told his Mother was the word associating with "school"… He really did need some time to figure out the gemstone's mystery.

As he put back his focus to his Mother, Artemis immediately noticed that her smile faded. This actually made his conscience a lot worse. He didn't want his Mother to be sad. Artemis only wanted his parent to enjoy themselves…But was that the reason?

"I promise, Mother, I'll come with you and Father next time." He said as he rested his right hand to his Mother's hands.

With those words, Angeline tried to give Artemis a smile, but it turned out wryly.

"You better come, Arty, or I'll grab you next time", Angeline said as she winked to Artemis.

"I'll keep that in mind, Mother."

The Irish youth tried to create a scenario, where his Mother was actually pulling him out of the house with no effort whatsoever.

"I should definitely come next time." Artemis thought.

Meanwhile, on Artemis' study. Amber has successfully turned herself into being a human.

She tried to look around to find out if anyone had noticed her appearing from nowhere. So far, no one was actually there to see her transform. That one was a relief.

Amber closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her surroundings.

She saw Artemis trying to comfort his Mother. Amber thought it was nice of him, but then it occurred to her that maybe it was Artemis, who made his Mother sad in the first place. Her attention switched to a Caucasian male walking around the hallway. Amber immediately knew that he was Artemis' bodyguard. The vision again turned to another Caucasian girl, doing the cooking in the kitchen. Amber looked inside the girl's mind and Amber found out that she was the male Caucasian's sister. Lastly, her focus turned to a man reading a traveling brochure. Amber noticed the resemblance of his eyes to Artemis. No doubt, Amber would figure out that he was Artemis' father.

"Alright, it's good that everyone's busy." Amber said as she opened her eyes.

All of a sudden, she realized that she had forgotten something.

Her eyes started to look down and found out she wasn't wearing anything.

"I thought my magic covered this one out."

She hurriedly used her magic to find Artemis' room and immediately teleported herself.

After that, her attention was only focused on Artemis' closet. There must be something that would fit her.

It would be no use if Artemis found her standing in front of him naked. That would send him a bad message, and she doesn't want that.

"Grrr… I hate it when my magic becomes rusty!" She said cursedly, as rummaged through Artemis' stuff.

Amber tried to put on Artemis' suit, but she was finding this very difficult.

As she struggled to place her hands on the right holes of the shirt, she accidentally bumped onto Artemis' bedside table.

"Ouch! I didn't know being a human was so painful."

That's when her mind had a flashback of her people screaming and suffering, while everything turned into ruins.

Amber tried to shake it off her head and switched her thoughts back to the annoying shirt she was struggling to fit into.

On the other side, Artemis had finally convinced his Mother that it would be best to stay home, but the price was to carry his guilty conscience with him to his room.

It would be wise to have a bit of a rest. It wouldn't hurt to have a break from the intense situation that he was in.

Minutes later, Artemis was finally 10 steps from reaching his room. At last, he could finally get some sleep, without being disturbed by the lousy gemstone.

But before he could reach for the knob, Artemis heard something move from inside his room.

"An intruder." It was the only word that immediately occurred through Artemis' head.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hi, it has been a really, extremely long time since I have updated this fic. The truth is I have lost inspiration for a while. But I went back and re-read my story and I kind of missed Artemis and Amber. Please be kind to me, since I have become very rusty with writing fics. And enjoy!

Chapter 4:

"…An intruder!" This was the only conclusion that immediately came to Artemis' mind.

Although, having an intruder (human) in the house was highly- impossible. Fowl manor is the only place in Ireland that has a fully equipped fairy mechanised security devices.

No simple-minded humans can get inside the manor, without getting caught…Err …Well… Fairy intruders might be the only exception (Although, that is also highly impossible since they can't enter without the owner's invitation). If by any chance the culprit turns out to be a fairy, Artemis was sure that his superior mind *cough* is ready to fight back...

WRONG!

In this kind of situation, he would have let Butler slam the door open, and decapitate or at least subdue the intruder.

"Well, I can't do that since Butler's not here with me at the moment." He suggestively mumbled to himself.

Artemis carefully reached out for the doorknob, while still pondering about the possible dangers that will befall him. There were a lot of ways to stop the intruder…

Activate his security wrist watch (which he already did) to alert Butler, and let him handle the fairy intruder.

Stun the fairy with the stunner-ray gun that he had invented. (This way if it was a human it can also work. He could just logically explain that it was purely for "self-defence".

OR

Call 911?

1 and 2 were good. Option number 3 was just not what a genius, like him would do.

So Artemis decided that he would go along with either option number 1 or 2 (depending on the outcomes, and if Butler makes it in time).

Artemis shook his head. All this thinking is a waste of valuable time.

Back to the real world.

He looked at his hand and realised that it was still trembling, he tried to ignore it but he knew he was still doing it. Still holding the doorknob, Artemis finalised his strategy and was definite on taking action. He turned the knob anti-clockwise, while at the same time counting down under his breath.

"Well, here I go."

What happened next was like a slap on the face to Artemis. One minute he was ready to pounce at the intruder and take matters into action Instead, all he sees is a half-naked girl in his room!

"This can't be possible! How can there be a half-naked girl, inside my room?" said Artemis in shock.

Everything did not add up to Artemis' calculations. All the planning that he'd gone through was wasted by an unexpected guest…Err… half-dressed thief? Plus, he wasn't enjoying the over-surging hormones that puberty was giving him.

While Artemis was overly confused about the current situation, Amber on the other hand, decided that it was time to actually break the awkward atmosphere between them by volunteering to speak first,

"Hi, Artemis. It is finally nice to meet you in "person."

"Huh? Oh… I…It is also nice to meet you… I…I think?" Artemis faltered, whilst thinking of a way to be formal to the opposite sex.

_This is definitely not a way a genius should act._ Artemis thought disgustingly.

Amber on the other hand, noticed Artemis' discomfort towards her. This made her look down at herself and realised that she had only successfully worn the oversized-shirt, but forgot the rest. This made her blush tremendously and desperately threw herself behind the curtains.

"I am so sorry, I didn't realise…WAAHHH! This is really embarrassing." Said a red- faced Amber.

"You have no idea." Artemis replied, his face still beetroot red.

A/N: LOL! Everyone loves a red beetroot-faced genius. Hehehehehe. (^_^)


	6. This is really strange

DISCLAMER: ATTENTION! ARTEMIS FOWL IS NOT MINE… SAD… BUT TRUE.

A/N: Well, this is not a chapter… It's an interview between Amber and Artemis. (Oh, some other character from AF may disturb there interview, every now and then *smile)

* * *

Artemis: *sigh* I really don't know why I am subjected to this kind of torturous situations.

Amber: Oh, relax Artemis, its good to have a nice healthy discussion once in a while.

Artemis: Indeed it is, but this is not one of them.

All, of a sudden Mulch Diggum interrupted from the background shouting.

Mulch: Yeah, Get this interview over and done with! They wouldn't let us out.

Amber: See, Artemis. Don't be such a party-pooper. Hahaahhaha… That word is actually funnier to say than observing a human mention it.

Artemis rolled his eyes.

Artemis: Alright, I'll do it. I don't want Mulch Diggum to explode in here and create an international incident.

Mulch: Hey, I said I wanted to get out of here! I didn't say; I wanted to fart outside to be polite! *irritated*

Amber: Ahahahhaha. You are one funny Dwarf. Ok, let's get started, shall we?

Amber was handed interview paper questionnaire by a mysterious shadowy figure and then disappeared.

Amber: Thank you, First question. What do you think of me, Artemis Fowl?

Artemis actually blushed at this question. A pleasant …Horrible flashback occurred in his mind.

Artemis: Well… The first encounter we had was…Um… Well… You know what it is I'm implying to.

Amber: Huh? What do you mean?

All of a sudden Mulch Diggum stood up and said,

Mulch: Silly, It's when Artemis found you… Urggh!

Butler, who was sitting beside Mulch, took a "quick action" from preventing him from saying anything further.

Butler: I don't think Mulch's next line is important, please go on.

Artemis, cleared his throat and continued,

Artemis: Well, it was the unfortunate incident of our first meeting in "my room".

Amber immediately, went as red as a tomato, which is an indication that she understood.

Artemis: Anyway, I thought of you as a mysterious being. I don't know what kind of creature you are but I certainly find your existence intriguing.

Amber: Well, I can assure you that I am not human. I am something more than I myself know.

Artemis: Then who are you, and why where you in a form of a gemstone?

Amber knew that that was not part of the interview script, but she tried answering it anyway.

Amber: I… I am… I don't know who, or what I am. I'm sorry. All I know is that I have a prophecy to fulfil, but I cannot tell you, nor do I know of it, yet…

Mysterious figure: Oh… But I do know who you are.

Before, Amber gets more emotional. The mysterious figure appeared behind Amber and engulfed her into the darkness. One by one, everyone was also engulfed in the darkness…

Only one person wasn't yet captured, and she was a fairy. Her instincts told her to run the opposite way, but the shadowy darkness was almost completely reaching her.

Suddenly, the mysterious figure spoke. His voice was coated with malice and hate,

"Soon, I will destroy this world and its creatures. I will find HER! And I will take her powers, so that I am the only living powerful God left! HAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

All of a sudden, Holly woke up from the nightmare. Her head swivelled around the room, as if her inner-self is telling her to check if it was safe or if she was back to reality. Luckily, all she could see was her terribly messed up private office and weirdly, enough she was glad to see it. Holly stared down from the papers, which she was reviewing before, even if her thoughts weren't on the paper but on the dream that she had.

That was some messed-up dream. I wonder what it meant…, Holly thought to herself.

* * *

A/N: Ok, It was just suppose to be a funny interview, but it kinda went from funny to serious. I wanted to introduce the bad-guy who is still a mysterious figure at the moment, and sorry if I change the writing format to a dialogue (I have no idea why I keep changing the style).

You could say this was a bit part of the story… Well… I really don't know, but this was meant to be a filler.

I'm really brainstorming on how to develop the story, but at the moment I've got to do my speeches, so I am kind of distracted/ nervous. So I'll get to it as soon as possible.

P.S. Sorry for the corny jokes… It was very late when I did this. LOL.


	7. Chapter 5

**DISCLAMER: Artemis and the people mentioned in the Artemis Fowl books, I do not own them. However, the character Amber and the names that you have not heard in the AF book, they are mine.**

A/N: I'd like to thank starlight-no-tenshi, for proofreading this chapter. Don't worry the moment I see you I'll give you your cake XD hehehehe.

Also, I'd like to mention AbstractNightmare, for her contribution to the story (and also future chapter stories). Without you I would still have writer's block. LOL.

Anyways, without further ado…

**Chapter 5- (A surprising turn of event).**

Amber and Artemis have been quizzically staring at each other for a very long period of time, neither one of them moved away from their spot. The awkwardness wasn't helping either.

Finally, Amber decided to break the silence.

She slowly unwrapped herself away from the curtains, forgetting about why she was actually there in the first place and started to greet nervously.

'Hello, my name is Amber; it is a pleasure to meet you in person.' She said with a sincere smile on her face.

Amber was quite happy to demonstrate her etiquette to a human, since this was the first time she had actually met one. However, she was disappointed when she noticed that Artemis had embarrassingly turned his face away from her, only revealing his back.

This puzzled her.

From Amber's understanding of human interaction, she was quite sure that was not how a human responds to a greeting. Unless she had made a mistake.

'Is there something wrong, Artemis?'

Artemis' back flinched at the question. How could the girl not understand what was wrong? It was so painfully obvious.

Nevertheless, he answered.

'I am just bothered by the way you present yourself to me.' He said.

Amber's brow cocked up. 'What are you talk-'

Artemis didn't let her finish.

'What I'm trying to say is that you might want to put the remaining clothes on.' He said while pointing to 'his' clothes on the bed.

All Amber could do was blush and nod in agreement; it made sense that he wanted her to look decent.

She automatically went straight for the clothes, but then she paused halfway gazing at Artemis' back.

"Umm…would you mind leaving the room so I can change?" Amber asked Artemis, only to turn and see him already heading towards the door. She continued speaking.

"Your mind is telling me that my presence here is not within your expectations." She said while reaching for the black pants.

Artemis, who was halfway closing the door, halted at Amber's unexpected mind reading ability.

'I have dealt with many unexpected people and situations before.' Artemis said with a threat in his voice. 'I can assure you that I will be dealing with you as well.'

Artemis's tone sent a shiver down her spine.

Good thing the boy already closed the door, or he would have seen her reaction, which might have given him satisfaction.

A satisfaction she was not willing to give him.

* * *

Butler was doing his surveillance rounds of the mansion. Of course, just in case there was an intruder who might have outsmarted or evaded all the cctv's and booby-traps around the Fowl Manor area.

If the intruder ever comes across him, Butler will surely introduce him to Mr. Fist.

All of a sudden, Butler's thoughts on how to handle a potential intruder disappeared from him, when he saw Artemis Fowl II standing… outside his own room?

The bodyguard gave Artemis an uncertain look. After all, he wasn't sure why his principal was calmly waiting outside his own room. Unless, there was something or someone suspicious inside his room and Artemis was waiting for him to get rid of it.

'Artemis, why are you standing out here?' Butler asked as he approached Artemis.

Hearing Butler's concerned voice, somewhat distracted Artemis from his thinking state.

'Ah, Butler, just the person I need.' He said, relief that his trusted friend was with him.

'Do I even want to know what is behind that door?' Butler replied, his eyes looking back and forth between the door and Artemis.

'You can take a look if you want.' Artemis shrugged nonchalantly.

Butler took the suggestion and opened the door very slowly, until there was a tiny gap enough to let him to have a peek inside.

What he saw next baffled him.

As he took a peek inside, Butler found nothing out of the ordinary in Artemis' room.

_Good it's doesn't look like it has been thrashed or have anything that indicates a break-in_, Butler mentally noted to himself.

All of a sudden out of the corner of his eyes he saw a figure that was out of place. He looked more carefully this time and saw that it was a girl… in Artemis' clothes.

Butler hastily shut the door, alerting the person inside.

He turned to Artemis with a shocked expression and said, 'Oh no, Artemis… You… Didn't…'

Artemis was puzzled at Butler's reaction. What was so shocking about the creature in the room?

It was as if the girl was worse than fairies.

'He thinks you and I *mated',Amber said popping her head out of the now half-opened door.

Artemis frowned at Amber's revelation and started defending himself.

'First of all "mating" is a very primitive way of saying it…and secondly, I would never do such a preposterous thing.' The youth said accompanied by an irked expression on his face.

Butler let out a big sigh of relief. Of course, Artemis wouldn't. I mean he is a genius after all. And geniuses are people who think first before they act.

_There must be a logical explanation for this_. Butler concluded.

And a logical explanation there was.

'It'll be safer, if we discuss this issue inside my room, without letting anyone else see the girl.'

Butler agreed and stepped into Artemis' room.

* * *

Now finally safe in his own room, Artemis explained the situation to Butler.

After Artemis finished, Butler was left dumbfounded.

Finally, Butler spoke, 'So you're saying that she's the gemstone from earlier?' looking directly at the Irish youth.

'Do you not believe me Butler?' Artemis frowned.

_Well, Artemis was right when he said that fairies existed, so why not gemstones turning into humans?_

'Ok, Artemis. I believe you. Beside she doesn't look quite human.'

Butler examined the girl's appearance.

She had long golden hair, amber eyes and glistening skin. But the most disturbing of all was that an amber stone could be seen stuck on her chest, glistening between the shirt flaps where she had failed to button up.

'So…Artemis, what's the plan?' Butler said as he shifted his focus to the Irish youth.

Artemis, who had already grasped the situation, formulated a simple plan.

He stood behind his cluttered desk, and pressed a button underneath the table revealing a hidden safe box on the wall. Artemis went towards it and entered the pass code.

The safe box obediently opened itself to reveal a fairy communicator inside.

Artemis carefully took out the communicator and started dialing a complicated gnomish number. By now, Amber was standing behind Artemis; curious of his plan.

The screen lit up almost instantly, revealing a static image of a person. As the signal strengthen, it became clear that Artemis was contacting one of his best allies, Holly Short.

The former LEP wasn't in a top-notch mood. Not that Artemis cared much. This was an urgent situation after all.

Holly was now glaring at Artemis, annoyed with the fact that the boy genius was calling for the second time in a row. She had a feeling this was about something concerning the previous break-in.

'What's this call about?' Holly curiously asked Artemis. 'I thought we did a fantastic job on securing the gemstone from the other mud men. Was there something wrong with it?'

Artemis was impressed with Holly's quick intuition. He needs to ask her next time if those intuitions of hers were magical or not.

But now is not the time to marvel on such thing.

He cleared his throat and said, 'No, Holly. You and Mulch did a great-job. However, we do have some slight complication, regarding the gemstone.'

Holly rolled her eyes. She was not surprised, Artemis was a magnet for trouble, yet she couldn't resist the adventures.

'Alright, alright. What is it this time?' Holly finally asked.

Artemis moved away from the screen, so that Holly could see the subject that was causing them the problem.

When she could see what/who it was, Holly gave a big gasp. Now everyone in the room was puzzled with her reaction.

Finally, Holly spoke.

'D'arvit! It's her!' Holly uttered. Her eyes still wide from shock.

'Have the two of you met each other before?' Artemis said as he claimed the screen again.

'Well, yes… and no.' Holly replied, perplexed.

Artemis was all ears now. He was curious, as to how Holly knew the girl.

'Go on.' Artemis insisted.

Holly couldn't find the right word to explain it to them without sounding ridiculous.

Finally, the elf gave out a sigh of defeat.

'I just had a dream a while ago'. Holly confessed.

'And that girl was definitely in it.' She concluded.

Amber's eyes widened. Somehow, she had managed to read the female elf's mind.

'What is that mysterious figure doing in your dream?' Amber asked with a horrified expression.

Holly quickly replied, 'I don't know. I thought it was just a silly dream.'

Amber wanted to stop herself from reading the elf's dream, but she couldn't. She doesn't know why, but all she knew was that she had to stop.

Finally, she managed to reply weakly to the others,

'It's more than just a dream… It's a message… A dangerous… message.' Amber uttered, before she lost consciousness.

Amber passed-out because the dream contained a powerful curse. Her powers were able to deter the invading spell, but it left her physically weak, sending her system to shut down.

* * *

**PITCH BLACK**

And then, they were…

Voices…

'_Please, spare us.'_ Said a pleading voice

'_You must destroy them! You know it's your duty to control them.'_ An angry voice said out of

nowhere.

'_Please don't!_' The pleading voice was now desperate.

'_Do it! You have no choice. Sooner or later they will rebel against us.'_ The other voice commanded.

Suddenly, there was third voice. But this time, the voice was familiar. It was full of guilt and sadness, yet it knew that it had no choice and it must do what it was told to do. At last the third voice said,

'_Then I must…' _

And the darkness turned to light…

* * *

'Young lady, wake up.'

Hearing the familiar voice, Amber's eyes slowly opened.

At first her vision was a bit blurry. The area around her was still trying to find its form and shape.

When she regained her vision, she realized that the one calling out to her was the big burly man.

She sat up straight from the couch and looked up at Butler. It was obvious that she had caused the person to be concerned about her well-being.

She had to at least ease the Eurasian man's worry, and the only way to do this was to respond nicely.

'Please, call me Amber.' She kindly replied to Butler.

* * *

**Below Haven City**

A group of specialised-retrieval fairies; armed with protective magical suits, were sent to an unspecified location to retrieve a suspicious object.

Apparently, the object in question was causing a major problem to anyone that gets too close to it.

It caught the fairy council's attention, since the object was emitting enough dangerous magic to kill anyone that comes across its path.

Two retrieval fairies carefully approached a dug-out hole, which was emitting a red light.

The two fairies were safe enough to get close to the object, since they themselves were covered with protective spells.

One of fairies unlocked a titanium-steel case to reveal a gun, which looked almost exactly the neutrino gun.

The other fairy took out the gun and pointed it towards the hole. He carefully aimed the gun and pulled the trigger.

Green laser light came out from the gun, and hit the mysterious object.

Except the gun's purpose was not to destroy the object, but to pull it out of the hole.

The fairy holding the gun slowly moved the object to a red-box container. When the object was safely inside the box, the other retrieval-fairy closed and sealed the box by placing a circular disk with gnomish writing on it.

The mysterious object reacted against it, but the circular disk containing fairy magic was powerful enough to subdue it.

As the situation became safer, the retrieval fairies sent a message to HQ via transmission.

'We have secured the black gemstone, over and out.'

Meanwhile,

* * *

**James Brax's Mansion**

It had been 2 days, since Mr. James Brax's precious gemstone was stolen by a mere brat. Obviously, he had underestimated the kid's ability and now…now.

Given that he no longer possesses the gemstone, all Mr. Brax could do was to stare blankly at the ceiling.

The black-haired kid had obviously ruined his future. Now, he was broke. He had invested everything on the gemstone, hoping to profit from it.

Plus, there was also the fact that he had installed ridiculously expensive security devices around his mansion…

He sure was in a lot of trouble.

He didn't know who the little punk was, and he sure as hell didn't know where to get a large amount of money for an investigation.

Just as Mr. Brax was about to give up all hope, loud footsteps could be heard approaching the hall.

_Could it be Ralph? That bumbling servant left fuming as soon as he heard me say he was fired… which was obviously wasn't intentional._ Mr. Brax thought to himself.

Mr. Brax's attention was diverted away from his train of thought, when the footsteps stopped and with it a tall figure, in a business suit appeared in front of him.

'I can help you retrieve what you have lost, Mr. Brax.' The mysterious man said, mischievously.

This caught Mr. Brax's full attention. He looked at the mysterious man. The guy was in his mid-20, and has a middle- white streak on his perfectly short, neat hair.

However, one thing stood out, the young man's eyes. They were purely gray in colour and the outer-side of his pupil was…red.

'What's the catch?' Mr. Brax hesitantly replied.

An unpleasant smile crept across the mysterious young-man's face.

'I just need your full co-operation.' He smirked

Mr. Brax paused and stared quizzically at the young man. _This is very risky._He told himself.

Yet, he couldn't defy the man's offer… as if it was a command.

'You got yourself a deal, young chap.' Mr. Brax said with his right hand extended to the man.

The mysterious young man noticed Mr. Brax's extending of his right hand as a sort of contract and he confidently shook it with his right hand.

'Glad to hear it.' The mysterious man coldly replied.

_Wait 'til I get my hands on that kid. I'll finally get my revenge._ Mr. Brax thought with a wicked smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter 5! Whew, that was pretty long. Artemis better be careful. Mr. Brax is out with a vengeance.

If you enjoyed this chapter, a review is certainly appreciated. Stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Amber:** You sure make a lot of enemies, Artemis

**Artemis:** It's to be expected. Challenges are no fun without obstacles.

**Holly:** Oh, Great… Here we go again. (Rolls- eyes)


End file.
